pokecombatcollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanie Lumiere
Jeanie Lumiere Name: Jeanie Delia Lumiere Species/Form: Jirachi Ability: Serene Grace Gender: Female/bi Age: 24 Physical description: 5’0”, 126 lbs. Thin lower torso and pointed legs, leading up to her partially-built chest hiding under her noticeable-but-not-that-large chest. Her skin is a silver-white color, with a black downwards arc on her belly, and the only other color on her are the cloths that sprout from her back and her hair, which are both the same golden yellow. The front of her hair is styled like a Jirachi’s, but the back is more bunched up and curled, hanging down just past her shoulders evenly. Her ‘star’ features are the cloths on her back, which can shape to be many things, including an extra set of hands or a plethora of clothes, which can both be changed on the fly and fit her mood, ranging from stylish and showy to bundled up and closed off. Personality: Jeanie likes to tease to the point of being bully-ish, but has a soft spot for friends, with whom she’ll go a bit lighter on. She's very excitable, yet calm and collected. She tends to be stubborn and to-the-point, but will take the higher, snobbish-like road, as she believes she is royalty, hence the teasing. She prefers doing good deeds for her friends in the form of gifts than compliments. Jeanie declares herself as a self-appointed boxer and an avid swimmer. She has mild narcolepsy, prone to suddenly falling asleep after exhausting her power, either physical or mental; a tell-tale sign of when this happens is that she involuntarily loses all psychic power, forcing her to stand instead of levitate and renders any attempt to manipulate her cloths useless. These sleep attacks usually last around ten minutes, but when she does wake up, she's full of energy, as if coming to from an intense daydream. History: Jeanie was...born when a wealthy couple wished upon a falling star for a child of their own. With their extensive knowledge, having a grand library of their own, they took her in and began caring for her. Even as a toddler her wishing powers laid at rest inside her, but her parents knew to take their time and give her enough space to learn how to wield it properly. Since Jeanie was an only child, she received the full attention of her parents; however, they were prone to going out on long business trips, and hired a babysitter to care for her in their absence. She spent her first few years bouncing between her parents and the babysitter. Named Dyrosa, a Roselia at the time, she often took the young Jeanie out to play in a small garden they made together. In hopes of sparking her wishing powers, her parents covered the expenses of the materials and tools used to tend to the garden, and gave her encouragement to use her wishes when one of them started to wilt. By concentrating, her first selfless wish restored the plant to its healthy self. The price of the wish was a long nap for the teeny Jeanie, still coping with her abilities. By the time she began enrolling in school, Jeanie had developed skills suited for a psychic type of her age, such as levitating objects and manipulating them at a distance. She refused to grant the wishes of other kids (or teachers) in her school, as she felt uncomfortable in the presence of others she knew little about; plus, it would probably cause her to fall asleep in the middle of class. It was also at this time that she began using her yellow cloths as clothing. She got ideas for how to arrange them from scrap magazines she was given in a few of her classes, as well as from Dyrosa suggesting some designs. Her dive into the fighting scene erupted from her skills in P.E. class, most notably being one of the few kids to not get hit at all during dodgeball. Jeanie’s levitation skills, as well as her mastery of using her cloths as extra hands, were put to the test in all of the activities she was tasked to do during the gym class. She decided to hone these skills, as well as test out her steel-skin durability, in her school’s boxing club. Jeanie developed her affinity of electricity here, as around half of the members were of the Electric type. Later on after she quit the boxing club because of several disputes with her cloth-hands, Jeanie noticed that there were quite a few eyes following her just from walking in the halls of her school, and even got a few cat calls after she started playing along with it and posing along. However, after being pranked by a few of the more jealous and uppity ‘pretty girls’, she decided to keep her struts under the radar, until she learned there was a whole market dedicated to showing off the various dresses her cloths could form. Grade level: Sophomore Major/Minor: Professional Battling/Gardening Team : Les Etoiles Dar Team Role: Prospective Second-In-Command Other Team Members: Krysalis Eisenfaust (Team Captain/Ranged Combat Support), Deeva Bohemia (Member), Aaron Barton (Coach/Advisor) Moves: Starter #Wish – The move, not her ability. Has a distinctly long cooldown, and can activate and heal for around half of her (or her ally’s) HP at a random time after usage. Jeanie’s headdress glows when it does take effect. #Thunderpunch – Frequent exposure to Electric-based attacks during Jeanie’s time in the boxing club allowed this move to be learned at an advanced rate. It is the fastest punch she can sling. Deals significantly less damage and has a smaller chance of paralysis than a regular Thunderpunch if two or more hands are channeling electricity in preparation for multiple Thunderpunches. #Sleep Talk - Being a narcoleptic, Jeanie goes to sleep when she's worn out...sometimes, during battles. Sleep Talk allows her to still be moving when sleeping, although she's noticeably different when fighting asleep: she becomes more proficient at dodging with her attuned senses (her eyes are closed, after all), but when she goes to use a move, she'll choose from any one of her moves that she knows, leading to moves being used that may not be the best for the situation. Her lack of cloth-hands and levitation forces her to move on her own, giving her movements a clumsy look. Additionally, because she's essentially blind, her accuracy with her moves is spotty and she won't properly defend herself if she can't pick up an attack coming. #Taunt – Learned when she applied her snarky, bully-like attitude to her admirable dodging skills. Will often be used to find or exploit a weakness in her opponent’s defenses. She will often use it up close to coax physical attacks, and at a distance for special attacks. Freshmon Semester 1 #Ice Punch – An icy punch, learned during her training in the winter cold. Saves the most energy out of all the punches, with a slight decrease in power to make up for the extreme chill. When using this move, if her other hand or cloths are imbued with the ice element, the freeze chance is lowered. #Fire Punch – Enduring intense heat allowed Jeanie to harness the power of fire to add to her attack repertoire. Cloaking her hand in fire, this punch does not have the status chance penalty as does the other punches because, being a steel type, she cannot handle more than one hand channeling fire. It uses up the most energy out of all the punches to produce the amount of heat needed for it. Freshmon Semester 2 #Iron Defense – While its effects do not last very long, this move allows for any part of Jeanie to become as hard as steel. It is useful for standing up to and reflecting attacks as well as adding extra oomph to her physical attacks. It also affects her cloths in any form (steel-hard clothing, weapons, fists, etc.). #Energy Ball – Learned through coordination with Dyrosa, her Roserade gardener. Requires two hands/cloths to charge up, and can explode upon impact with any solid object. Used to create or maintain distance from her opponent. Sophomore Semester 1 # Mimic - If there is one thing Jeanie's cloths do well, it's mimicking. Being shaped to mimic hands is one thing, mimicking objects is another, and mimicking entire moves used by opponents is a whole other area - yet Jeanie learned how to do it. She'll copy the last move used on her, and gains limited usage of that move for the remainder of the battle. The cloths aren't necessarily used for all moves mimicked, but are used for theatrics nonetheless. Some moves use her third eye... # Dazzling Gleam - Jeanie curls up into a ball with her cloths surrounding her in a sphere while light energy shines from her body. The move is unleashed when she removes the sphere, usually after using it as a shield from attacks to get close to opponents. While not very damaging, it is very bright, and can daze and momentarily blind opponents, even those that are a distance away but looking straight at her. Also is used to fake a camera flash, Strategy: Jeanie’s battle strategy is simple: 1. Dodge, 2. Taunt, and 3. Attack. She maintains a fair distance for the start of any fight, learning her opponent’s movements before attempting to confuse them with her nimble movement to create an opening for attacking. For example, she might dash towards an enemy while winding up a punch, only to stop dead in her tracks and flip over the enemy to take a pot-shot at their back. Her main goal in any fight is to incapacitate her foes with elemental punches, either by status effects or by both physical wear due to dodging attacks or pure damage, if she’s unable to cripple by use of status. Strengths: In battle, Jeanie’s a total prankster and can dance around attacks with ease. With people, she’s respectful towards her friends and those that best her, to the point of showing her gratitude through gifts. In the classroom, she accepts anything written in text as ‘fact’ and tries not to argue against it. Weaknesses: She’s predictable with her dodging to the point where she needs to mix up her ways of dodging to not get caught off-guard from an opponent’s fake out. Her bully-ish demeanor can turn down some people before they have a chance to know her, and she’s stubborn besides. She brute-forces things when they aren’t working out for her, and gets frustrated easily when the answer to a question isn’t clear to her. Current Classes: *Algebra *Type Mastery – Electric II *Type Mastery – Ice I *Type Mastery – Fire I Interesting Flavor and Fluff Section Musical Theme(s): Outside of battle – Dragon Quest 8 - Gavotte de Cheateu Vs. – Kingdom Hearts 3D - Majestic Wings Inspirations for this character’s creation: I've always been entranced by the cute yet untouchable in status and personality types, so I thought to make a character based around that idea. Though the final result is not as untouchable as the concept, I believe that to be a better decision as it would seem pretentious to keep a character cornered off from others for no good reason. Personal goals as a player of this character: Instill a royal-like character in a setting where status is not as recognized, even though she’s as normal and unique as a character like others. Visual aids: Jeanie plain.png|Jeanie (plain) Maaimaai Jeanie dress example.png|Jeanie (dress example) Maaimaai tumblr_n1ipjc4n0C1r5lmbho1_1280.png|Jeanie (dress example 2) Maaimaai tumblr_n2o2rivlit1r5lmbho1_1280.png|Jeanie (dress color reference) Maaimaai